


Monsters

by DetectiveRiley (RavenWhitecastle)



Series: The Sinner and the Saint [39]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/DetectiveRiley
Summary: "When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it..."~Caitlyn Seihl
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: The Sinner and the Saint [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/940422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Monsters

It was dark when John finally came home. Harold had been anxiously pacing the floor, alternating between watching the news and reheating his tea once it had turned cold. John had called to say he’d run into trouble and he was going to be late, but that didn’t stop Harold from worrying. When John finally arrived, Harold was only relieved for a moment, until he saw the state that John was in.

“Jesus Christ, John!” he gasped as John swung the door shut behind him. John was bleeding and bloody, and clutching his weapon in one red hand. Harold spared a thought for the rug John was standing on, but priorities were priorities. “What the hell were you thinking?!” Harold demanded, “If anybody saw you like this-”

“They didn’t,” John growled, “Stay there.”

Harold ignored him and started crossing the room. “What happened? You said there was trouble, but-”

“Don’t come any closer,” John commanded again, shrugging off his ruined jacket. Blood was seeping from his side. Harold gasped softly as John gingerly touched the edge of the wound and winced. “Maybe just bring a towel,” John added.

Harold huffed. “Like hell. You’re hurt, please let me-”

“ _ Harold _ .”

John’s voice caught in his throat, and Harold stopped, taking a moment to study his partner. John was still gripping his gun. He hadn’t yet replaced it in its holster. His hand was shaking. His eyes were wild. He looked taut, like a wire one second from snapping. When John spoke again, his voice was thick and raw, as if he’d been screaming. All he said was, “Don’t.”

Harold blinked. “I’m not afraid of you, you know,” he whispered.

John closed his eyes. “Maybe you should be.”

“No. I don’t think so.” Harold walked forward, closing the distance between them. “I know you think that because you’re dangerous, that because I’m with you, I’m in danger. I know you think that you’re going to break me if you’re not careful.” John bowed his head. Harold continued, “But I know you’d never hurt me. Not even by mistake.” 

Gingerly, Harold eased the gun from John’s hand. John tensed before letting go, his fingers finally releasing the grip. Harold set the gun aside and said, “See? You won’t break me. You’re too good.”

Taking a shaky breath, John replied, “Those men out there might disagree.” He made a feeble attempt at a laugh, but he didn’t find the joke all that funny to begin with.

Harold set his jaw. “Those men out there tried to take you from me,” he snarled, rage bubbling up inside him at the bastards that John thought deserved his mercy. “I don’t give a damn what they think.” Harold cupped John’s face in his hands, and John looked up. “If you hadn’t taken care of them, I would have taken up arms myself.”

John chuckled in earnest this time, knowing how much Harold hated guns, and picturing Harold trying to look fierce as he came to John’s rescue. “Is that what we are now?” John asked, “Just a monster and his jealous master?”

Harold stroked John’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re not a monster. Not to me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you. And because you’re good. You are so full of goodness, John. I hope that someday you see it, too.”


End file.
